Naruto and Sasuke Sex and Suck
by AoshiKanazaru
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke having sex and talks about their cocks


Sasuke liked to have sex when Naruto was laughing.

Sure, he enjoyed the kind that came with growling and fighting for dominance, and he also liked soft kisses and slow heat and sweet words. But he liked it best when Naruto sat astride him, crowing in triumph. He loved most to watch how Naruto's face changed from laughing enjoyment to pure pleasure. And Sasuke would watch the progression track across his face and think, this is mine.

Naruto was laughing now.

"…and then I said, 'If you can't sleep, just try having sex four times in a row.'" He smiled up at Sasuke from between white thighs and waved Sasuke's slick penis in his hand. "And you should have SEEN Gaara's face! I swear, that's the funniest thing I've ever seen in my LIFE." He giggled uncontrollably, pressing the top of his head against Sasuke's bare stomach.

If Sasuke had been anyone else (or a little hornier) he would have growled in impatience, but instead, he leaned back into the pillows and reveled in the warmth Naruto gave off like it was free.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's blue eyes darkened and he looked up across Sasuke's chest and into his face. Then he leaned down and gave Sasuke's penis a resoundingly loud kiss. "I think it's soft enough."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You mean you think it's lubricated?"

"Yeah, that's what I said." Naruto sat up on his knees and surveyed his lover. They were like polar opposites. Naruto's brilliant hair shone even in the muted lamplight. His skin was ruddy with much time spent training in the sun, and his eyes were bright and clear. Sasuke's dark hair contrasted starkly with his pale skin that even years of training outside could not turn anything other than snowy. He looked up and Naruto and though his mouth had only a hint of a smile at the corners, his black eyes were filled with contentment.

"I love you," Naruto said, then looked hesitant. "But you should have seen Gaara like that. He was really… really… hot."

Sasuke blinked. Twice.

"Just kidding!" Naruto cheered, and then he roared with laughter.

"You didn't expect me to fall for that, did you?"

"Oh come on! Last time I brought up Sai when we were in bed, you threw me out!" Naruto shifted around so that his thighs were on either side of Sasuke's still narrow hips. "What does a guy have to do to make you jealous?" He wiggled his ass against Sasuke's slick erection and grinned in victory as Sasuke breathed in sharply.

"It's gotten this big…" Naruto said casually, trying out a phrase he had read over Jiraiya's shoulder while he was writing one time.

"Don't… don't say things like that," Sasuke said as a flush rise to his cheeks.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!" It was a very typical, gorgeous Naruto laugh. One that sounded just a little hoarse and just a little high pitched and rather triumphant. Sasuke could barely respond except to take Naruto's penis in his hand and stroke him firmly. It took only three strokes for Naruto's face to change from glee to arousal and he hissed, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke stilled as Naruto lifted himself from a sitting position so that Sasuke's penis pushed against him. He settled down slowly, carefully, until they pressed against each other, into each other. Then he laughed just a little. "Sasuke…" he said again, softly, his voice trembling.

Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's hips and rocked his own just a little.

Naruto gave a breathy little moan and Sasuke almost came except that Naruto dug his fingernails into Sasuke's sides.

They moved in a familiar, ecstatic rhythm, drawing breaths in pants.

Sasuke reached forward again and stroked Naruto's erection with his hand, watching his blue eyes, his red cheeks, his lips as they parted in pure pleasure. No one should ever, would ever see Naruto like this. No one could know how much he loved this. How much he loved Naruto.

"Dammit," Naruto muttered, grabbing Sasuke's hand and making him pump faster. "Sasuke…" He gave a short, low chuckle.

"Unh…" was about all Sasuke could manage.

Naruto arched back, eyes closes in ecstasy. "Sasuke, I'm going… to… Aaah!" He came in sharp jerks over Sasuke's chest, moaning loudly as he did so.

Sasuke, caught in the sight of Naruto's climax, felt himself peak and couldn't restrain a short, grunting, pleasurable cry from escaping his own mouth as he came inside his lover.

Naruto bent over him, panting, and Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's shoulder. They sat still for a while, and Sasuke could feel Naruto relaxing against him. He leaned back into the pillows, but his lover pulled back a little, propping himself up on his elbows and studying something seriously.

Sasuke loved this. The just-finished feeling where his penis was slipping out of Naruto and Naruto's hands holding him as if he were something precious. This was the part that made him feel needed, wanted, loved. This is the reason that made him not just resigned to wake up in the morning, but actually happy about facing another day.

Suddenly, Naruto said, "I got some in your hair," and he laughed. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

When Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's back and tilted his face up for a kiss, he was blinded by the warm afterglow in that whisker-cheeked face that he loved so much.

It was like looking at the sun


End file.
